User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Nice Pete vs. Nice Diva
Prologue Hey, can you lie down there? No, no, no, it's down. They're just on my face. Oh, I'm sorry. I bother you? It was four o'clock and, as we said, we were ready at 10 o'clock. I do not know how to say it. You know what, fuck. I just had to stop telling it. Nice Pete I was a man burned! 6 years a day I get up and it will work to see the face of your hamburger! I need personal space to get rid of your screams. But whenever I turn around, Mom, you start to get too bubble I will control some already good shit! If we do not fight each time, we have more submenus than PewDiePie Please try to put our baby in creative direction! I want to make art, mama's chest! You try to find a rhythm erection! I'm sorry, no, I'm not here! Ap! They're in sophomore! That's why I'll leave ERB 2 for you! You are afraid of losing, but you lose everything you do. I will not stop fighting tonight! Itch son, I stopped! EpicLLOYD Exit me, your cat! We'll see what happens! I sat down and saw you untied, I felt purely satisfied! I am with you in a tone of integrity. An erection joke, hey? Your full name means fat! I'm tired to do things well! The same procedure! ERB 2 is correct! I cover your butt behind the scenes, I will try to convey something to you, but you are too stubborn do not understand! Like Batman, this is not a cool way! They manipulate your friends and throw them! I do not know if you are a bad person: you are your own or Dante? But I'm not one of your good restaurants, Stop, stop eating my time, and choose a wonderful font for you, And all the people can go and make a bad decision! Sorry, stop sucking rocket allies and grass! They have places to stay and now they see me! Nice Diva is my new name, Nice Pete! Nice Pete Do it! Beautiful title. Your wit does not grow because you talk to them at lunchtime. You are an 8-year-old boy, hanging in the elderly! (Ah!) Look at me! I'm EpicLLOYD! Hit it! I can do it For my question, wrap it instead of solving it! If you want to heal, the bottle will not stop, so you need to deal with your problem! Nice Diva Please do not fight this fight. They do not want it! Let me suggest: Now you are half of the two beers and pills and adedals. It will force you. You all have fun. So, why do you believe in editing, after graduation to complete their transformation? Nice Pete Do not try to paint me as a little devil of coercion! If you are not so cheap, you can hire an editor who does it well! Who thinks you - oh, really funny, Andrew! Nice Diva Oh thank you! What do I do now? Interlude (Allrounda Beats.) What? Who left the day? ERRRRR! ERRRRR! thank you very much. Correct. Hey, Allrounda. you are, Yes, a little, okay, okay, okay. We're quiet, everybody? The ERB Crew Correct. I guess so. Well, I have a card. You dumped it? Mark your brand. Please be quiet. it has started. And action. Nice Pete and Nice Diva (in unison) Hello, I am talking about is, Do I have patience? I am a patient. But sometimes you have to be a patient. I like me! I try to sit somewhere, but all the things that I do not like, turn my wheels! I fought with my wife, under the knife, I've been away from my life for years! Since we started fighting, man! No one will win! People will kill us for our lives to do! Your unfortunate turn my wheels! Epilogue This is very strange. Correct. Sorry, I said something. Sorry, Batman's way of doing things. I think it necessary to take a break. me too. Why do not you write songs? Yes, hey! Category:Blog posts